makas night out
by hikakao2345
Summary: when maka stays over at deaths what will soul do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

3am

silently walking down the street, going wherever her feet take her. Suddenly slow steps breaking the silence of the icy cold night, coming form around the corner, getting closer. A metal pipe slicing through the freezing air, stopping 3 inches from deaths face.

What do you think your doing? Trying to kill me or something!

sorry I thought you might be a some rapist or something...

thanks.. well you gotta be more careful.. little girls like you could get killed or something... at least you don't have to worry about getting raped. Death said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Maka Chop! Speak for yourself... what are you doing out here anyway?

Well reapers only need about four hours of sleep and Liz and patty were sleeping so I came out here. What about you?

I couldn't sleep I've been having nightmares recently. I can feel a powerful soul just a couple of streets down and its moving fast we should get out of here. Considering were basically defenseless.

Yea.. your probably...

a young blonde haired girl, with a long black cloak rode up on a broom from around the corner. Well, well, well, look what we have here... a couple of weapon meisters with no weapons... there's no way you can out run me you know you'll get tired and eventually collapse.

What do you want from us? There's no use trying to fight us...

shut it scrawny one! Zap!

IM NOT SCRAWNY! MAKA CHOP!

c'mon we have to get out of here before she gets up.

I can't I fell on some ice and I don't think I can get up!

Well then hop one my back! And hurry!

I'm trying!

sprinting down the stranded streets with a cool breeze effortlessly spinning through the air. Finally walking through a huge black gate, with a giant D for death.

Were here kid said while plopping me on his bed.

Are you ok?

Yea I think I'm fine besides my sore butt from you dropping me on your bed!

sorry! Its not my fault I had to carry you home! But you should spend the night so I can keep and eye on your foot.

Your just to lazy to bring me home!

(ignoring comment) Patty! will you bring Maka some pajamas to sleep in?

Sure thing! Do you want the rainbows or the pink unicorns!

Umm.. the rainbows... thanks Patty

yepp! We can have slumber party! we'll stay up all night and, watch movies and eat cake and play games and etc. (if patty went on you would never finish this fanfic.)

well ill give you a few minutes to change and stuff... patty! Liz! Will you help Maka change into her pajamas. She hurt her ankle earlier...

no problem! Whatever...

knock! Knock! Can I come in?

Umm... yea! They're a little big but they'll fit (practically falling off her) for the night.

ok. you'll sleep in here tonight and I'll sleep down stairs ok?

Nods head..

gnight...

while death is walking away inches away from the door... WAIT! will you sleep with me tonight?

um.. ok but why?

Well I have been having nightmares and I'm afraid I might have another one.

What was it about they say if you talk about you might not have it again...

well.. I always start off at a beautiful day at the beach but nobodies in sight and the clouds turn gray, everything becomes dark. Suddenly I cant see a thing and a man grabs me whispers in my ear "your gunna die". Then he drops me and I fall for what seems to be forever. And all I hear is him repeat those words. Your gunna die!

I don't blame you for not wanting to be alone... death says while getting under the covers.. night

gnight

and before you know it they were sound asleep...

later that morning about 6 am


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own soul eater tragically...**

**The next morning**

Soul pov

Ugh... maka! What time is it? I said half asleep laying on my bed.

Maka? Lazily I got up and cracked open her door letting all of the light flow into her room.

Not here... she wouldn't have left without telling me, I better go find her before she gets into any more trouble.

Tsubaki and black stars house

Knock... knock...

Tsubaki have you seen maka any where?

No I haven't has she gone missing? She said in an extremely concerned voice.

Well I guess you could say that. I said scratching the back of my head.

So maka is missing! I bet she got eaten by space dinosaurs that can shoot lasers out of their ears!

hehe... that's black star for ya...

we'll tell you if we see her. She said before the door closed completely

death's house

ding dong

the door swings open and the taller Thompson sister stood in front of me.

Oh hey soul... whats up?

Have you seen maka?

Umm...

OH.. HI SOUL! patty screamed in the back round with a coloring book in her hand

no we haven't seen maka hehe... right patty

but! Patty blurted

Liz pulls her over to the side and whispered something to her.. as they were talking I noticed maka's skirt sitting on the couch along with her tie...

right! We haven't seen maka at all since school yesterday!

ok.. I said in a rather irritated tone, as the door shut.

I can't believe they lied to me! Lets out a deep breathe...

walking around to the back of the house to see if maka was still in the house. I caught a glimpse of what looked like maka laying on top of death, in his perfectly symmetrical room. Backing up a few steps and starring in disbelief.

How could this happen? I could feel the tears flowing into my eyes as I couldn't believe what I just witnessed.. walking angerly down the street trying to keep it cool but isn't working so well...

oh soul did you find maka? Tsubaki said in typical worried tone.

I just kept walking.

I wonder what got into him...

finally home.. I plop down on the couch and just lay there letting all of the tears flow down my face.

Why would she sneak behind my back to see that symmetrical little bastard... I am so much better than him why does she want him!

What I am going to do to that son of a bitch the second I get my hand on him!... he's dead to me...

at deaths house

maka pov

yawn... forgetting where I am.. I look at everything with blurry eyes... thinking none of it looks familiar. Glancing over to my right I notice death and remember exactly where I am.

Death.. what time is it I moaned

12:01

darting up from my rather comfy position yelling oh my god soul is going to kill me!

Liz! Patty! Will you help maka back into her regular clothes..

sure thing! Patty said excitedly

death pov

yea.. sure.. oh kid come here for a minute... Liz said

yea, what is it?

Soul was over here earlier looking for maka.. I told him she hasn't been here and he left.

Ok good..

oh... and don't bother telling maka cuz it'll just worry her even more than she already is..

right! Is said confidently

patty and maka popped out of the room and ready for anything...

maka your limping! Do you want a ride home? I said concerned

Umm... sure I guess

walking out the front door with maka in my arms I grab my skateboard and we ride off to her house.

Hovering outside of her house maka looked up at me with her beautiful green orbs boring into me.

Before I knew it our lips were connected and she hopped off the skateboard and into her house.

Maka pov

I went inside the house ready to get lectured by soul about being out alone with out a scythe... but when I went inside all of the lights were off and looked like no one was home.

I peered into souls room and it looks like he's been sleeping the whole time.. what a relief I thought

I made breakfast for us pancakes and eggs.

So where have you been? A devious voice said right in my ear

maka chop! Don't scare me like that soul! I screamed

well where were you?

I umm went on a walk..

you know it's not smart to go on walks alone...

yea..yea..yea I know soul you've told me a million times.

The next day at school

hey maka I said excitedly

hey...

MAKA! come here and tell me witch dinosaur looks better! patty screamed

ok... she said irritated as they all sat over there comparing dinosaurs...

hey.. umm.. hows it going? I said nervously

you listen to me! Kid stay away from maka she's mine! Soul said in almost a whisper so maka and them wouldn't hear.

Umm.. sweat dripping down my face as I mutter what do you mean?

You know damn straight what I mean! He said with rage overflowing in his eyes.

Hey guys! Black star said interrupting us...

oh hey black star... soul said irritated

what are you guys doing in here? Everyone is meeting in the shungami's room..

glancing over and noticing maka, Liz and patty were gone...

ok.. we'll be there in a minute...

ok well hurry up he's waiting for you.. black star said scurrying off to find everyone else.

Waiting for him to be out of sight then soul started screaming at me again.

Your not going to touch my maka again right!

Y-yess I said shakily

if I catch you with her alone again i'm not going to rest until your dead corpse are in my hands! And I'll have to think of a punishment for you later... now lets get to the reapers room.

I nod my head...

welcome! I've noticed everyone has only collected 12 souls except for black star and tsubaki...

so? soul said irritatedly

you need 20 souls if you don't want to be kicked out!

Okie dokie! patty said while scribbling something in her coloring book.

Out of no where... MAKA! daddy loves you! Your going to get the 8 souls so you can stay here and be close to your father!

MAKA CHOP!

Your so mean to your daddy he spirit said while crawling into a corner so he can cry to himself...

anyway I will try to find a mission that wont be very difficult to complete but until then you need to work extra hard on your assignments! Shingami said

walking down the long hall way to get back to class...

maka why are you limping? Tsubaki said concerned as usual

what do you mean i'm fine I swear hehe...

your leg does look kinda swollen.. soul said deviously

my face is getting redder by the second as maka limped away..

isn't anyone going to go see if she's ok? I said

why don't you lover boy! Soul said with a smirk

I will patty volunteered and dragged Liz with

I suppose I will too tsubaki joined in as they ran down the long hallway

black star.. why don't you go with them they'll need a (shudders) s-strong man to keep-p them safe..

Your right! wait for me black star screamed running down the hall way..

and for you soul said whipping is body around to face me.. I think I found the appropriate punishment for you!

I gulped and trying to back up but soul got closer and pushed me up against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own soul eater tragically...**

**Chapter three**

**death pov**

Soul's fist lined up with my jaw smashing into it as I slowly lowered my head to comprehend what just happened. Whipping my head back up, slightly raising my eye brows with pain, fear, and rage bursting in my eyes. I threw a punch at soul but, soul seemed to brush it off quickly because, when I whipped my arm around he caught my wrist in mid air. Clenching my fist he looks up and smirks at me before he hit me in my side. Soul watched me slide down the wall flinching in pain, before he kicked me and knocked me over from the couching position I was in before. Soul picked me up off the ground and threw me a few feet down the hall, he glanced at me sliding slightly down the hallway with a huge smirk on his face. Slowly and shakily I got up and swung my arm around to hit soul, it looked like it did some damage to him because he winced in pain for a moment or two. Snapping out of it soul kneed me in the stomach and walked away.

I sat on the floor for a few minutes trying to recap what just happened, then picking myself up I decided to stumble down the long hallway and find the nearest bathroom to see what kind of damage soul did. Turning the corner there was a bathroom that I walked into and glanced into the mirror. Looking at my reflection what stared back at me was a pale skinned kid with cuts and bruises covering his body. I couldn't possibly walk around looking like this it's it's unsymmetrical! I thought disgusted with my reflection. Silently I left the bathroom and then the building on a search for a store that sold make up. Passing countless stores, with giant signs and promotions everywhere. People flooding the streets trying to find some quick lunch before their forced to be locked away for another few hours doing work.

Stumbling across a small store that had a sale on cosmetics, glancing around to make sure no one I knew was here. nervously I walked into the store and headed strait for the back so I won't get caught by anybody I know. There were all sorts of thing s I don't even know where to start. The most make up I have seen is when I walk into Liz and patty's bathroom. I picked up a container that said cover up on it. Examining the back of it, to make sure it won't kill me or anything I decided to pick three different kinds and see how they work.  
>Walking up to the checkout, I could feel my face burn slightly in embarrassment as I stared at the floor.<p>

Good afternoon sir, a young lady greeted me. I looked up for one second and smiled then continued staring at the floor.

Is this all for you? She said giggling slightly while the lady was scanning the item. I could feel my cheeks burn even more from her comment.

That will be $15.32 sir. She said quickly. I pulled out my wallet and gave her a twenty.

Keep the change I mumbled as I walked out the door, I could hear her scream thank you have a nice day! Before the door shut completely.

**Kid's house**

I walked into my house and ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking the door I pulled out the make up from the bag. Deciding to try applying it to my arm first, when I opened the container I realized I didn't have a clue of what to do. I walked over to the computer and looked up how to apply cover up. The first thing that popped up was a list of instructions. Carefully fallowing the instructions, I applied just like it said and when I was done it looked like soul never layed a finger on me.

A few hours later Liz and Patty got home.

Hey kid, where were you? You never came to lunch. Liz said in a questioning tone

yea, death where did you go? Patty said in the back round while she drew pictures with her crayons.

I um.. felt kinda sick so I came home.. I said nervously

if you say so.. Liz said while walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

**The next day at school**

soul walks over to me with a little smirk playing on his lips. So looks like you covered that incident up pretty well hmm. Soul said examining my body to see how good of a job I did.

Hey kid, why didn't your show up for lunch or well the rest of the day.. maka said in a concerned tone looking at me with her giant green eyes. Soul stood next to us. you better not pull any crap. was written all over his face every time he looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still do not own soul eater ever so very tragically so..**

**about 7pm at kid's house**

**kid's pov**

i was sitting on the couch trying to finish the homework he missed today.

Knock... knock... came from the giant door in the front hall.

"I'll get it!" Patty screamed, running down the stairs and opening the creaking door. Maka stood in the doorway with a small pink dress, black high heels and little jingly bracelets.

"Oh hi maka! You look really pretty!" Patty said in a cheery tone like usually does.

"Thanks" maka said, blushing slightly. My head shot up at the sound of maka's voice. Shivering at the thought of what soul would do to me once he finds out maka was here. Shakily I got up to greet maka at the door.

"oh hey death", maka said in the cutest tone she could muster up.

"hi" I said, nervously glancing around the room, hoping she would just go home. Doing the opposite of what I hoped, as she walked over to the couch and sat down where I was sitting a couple of minutes ago. Patty ran upstairs giggling and slammed her door shut.

"So um... what are you doing here?" I said, before I sat next to her.

"oh well.. I was just a tsubaki's studying and I finished early, but I don't have to be home for another couple of hours so I decided to come and hang out here for a while." maka said, giggling lightly.

"oh" I said, giving her a half smile.

Liz and patty came crashing down the stairs. We'll be back in a couple of hours kid. Liz said, making her way to the front door. Maka stared at the door waiting anxiously for it to close. Once the door closed maka scooted closer to me. Once maka heard the car pull out of the driveway, she put her hand on my chest and quickly leaned in to kiss me. I was going to pull away but, i'm already going to get my ass kicked by soul anyway. Deepening the kiss I slipped my tongue into her mouth. My arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back slightly to free her arms so they could roam around my body. Maka played with the rim of my pants before she ripped them off and let them fall to the floor. My arms wrapped around her body looking for the zipper to her dress. Unzipping it and pulling it off her body as she moaned from the cold air on her bare skin. Before I could even reach to take off my boxers they were already on the floor. Positioning myself at maka's entrance. Plunging into her, I let out a quiet moan and glanced at the door to see soul standing there with the widest evil grin slapped on his face. Soul couldn't really be standing there right? I thought to myself as I plunged into maka again. She traced her fingers on my bare chest and looked at me with lustful eyes. Melting at the sight of maka on top of me made me completely relaxed.

Kid I thi-nk i'm gun-na! Before she could finish her sentence sentence you could feel the pearly white cum, drip all over my body. Plunging into her one last time before I pulled out of her and we layed on the couch. Glancing around to make sure soul wasn't anywhere in sight, once I was sure I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them soul was standing over my body. My body completely froze at the sight of soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still do not own soul eater...**

**death's house **

**death pov**

I'm gunna get you! Soul screeched. But it seemed only I could hear him, considering maka was sound asleep next to me. Soul grabbed my wrist and spun me around as I was about to hit the chair, he bent me over and ripped off my pants. Pulling his own pants down too, he lined is erection at my entrance and shoved his huge cock inside of me. Moaning in pain yet slight pleasure, I clenched onto the chair, gripping harder every time soul pushed into me.

Is this what you want! Is this what you wanted! Soul mumbled then chuckled to himself as if he'd gone completely crazy. Which I wouldn't be surprised if he did considering the situation were in. soul plunged into me with all of his force, making me feel like all of my insides were going to burst out of my belly button. Suddenly I felt a wave of pleasure over come my body, moaning slightly. How could soul pleasure me like this? I'm not gay... I hope. I moaned loudly at the felling of soul me, i'm almost positive the neighbors could hear. I couldn't believe what I was doing, trying to concentrate on how disgusted I am with myself, I was over come by the sweet feeling of souls hands clamping onto my sides as he thrusted into me.

So you like that do ya? Soul said in a devious tone. I could imagine the grin plastered on his face, as he thrusts into me faster and deeper. The pearly white liquidy substance spewed all over the chair, as soul cummed inside of me, filling me to the top.

Lick it up... soul said in a cold tone.

What I said, looking up at soul who stood there with one hand on his hip and the other dangling at his side.

You heard me! Lick it up! Soul said, towering over me. He grabbed me by the nick and shoved my face inches away from the chair. I licked a little bit of my own cum.

Keep going! Soul shouted at me. He wore a face of satisfaction while he stared down at me.

Keep going.. soul commanded. Until I was completely finished and all you could see is a giant wet spot on the chair.

Soul picked up his pants and walked out the front door, without another word and slamming it behind him. I stood there in complete confusion of what just happened. I glanced over at maka who was still sound asleep... amazingly. I went into the kitchen to find some liquids to get this terrible taste out of my mouth. The first thing I saw was milk so I grabbed that and found a measuring cup. Standing over the counter pouring the milk into the measuring waiting for it to hit two cups. When I ran out of mild at 1 ¾ cups.

No! I cant drink this! Its not symetrical! I screamed running out of the house, trying to find a store that is open this late to get more milk. Finally finding a store that was open I bursted through the doors and ran to the back to find the milk. Grabbing the first on he found I ran to the checkout throwing ten dollars at him and sprinting home. Finally I put the last ¼ cup into the measuring cup. Happily I drank my milk and curled into a ball next to maka on the floor.


End file.
